Patrick Redfield
|-|Patrick Redfield= |-|Vampire Form= Summary Patrick Refield, also known as Red, is the antagonist of the videogame One Piece: Unlimited World Red. He's a pirate from Roger's generation that was freed by Blackbeard during his attack at Impel Down's Level 6. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Patrick Redfield, formerly known as Pato, epithet "Red Count" or "Red the Aloof" Origin: One Piece: Unlimited World Red Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pirate, Mythological Zoan Devil Fruit user Powers and Abilities: |-|Redfield's powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Umbrella user, Transformation (Into a vampire), Summoning (Can create copies of people and even whole islands with the use of Pato's powers), Statistics Amplification (He can grant huge power to his creations. Made Lucci strong enough to clash with Luffy after the Timeskip), Enhanced Senses (Capable of hearing the heartbeat of a man half a world away), Telepathy (Can read people's minds and memories), Flight, Life-Force Absorption, Immortality (Type 1), Natural Weaponry, Age Manipulation (Can age people by touching them), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a red substance) |-|Crocodile=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Hook User, Sand Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility (Sand), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into Sand), Body Control (He is capable of altering the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree), Regeneration (Low-High, only in logia-form), Elemental Flight, Weather Manipulation (Kept rain from falling onto Alabasta, and can create sand storms on a whim), Transmutation (Can make things come back to sand), Water Absorption (By touching, he can dehydrate a person by sucking water into their body), Weapon Creation (Can create sand weapons), Can sense things moving through the sand, Resistance to Sand Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their natural elements) and to Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the heat generated from Akainu's magma body, which can vaporize steel, resisted the water boiling bath in Impel Down when he had no powers) |-|Smoker=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has demonstrated acute hearing, being able to distinguish between the three cries of Bananawani), Master Jutte Wielder (i.e. the martial art of using jutte), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Dexterously uses his logia-dispersion to compliment him in close-quarter-combat), Smoke Manipulation (Ate the Moku Moku no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to create, control, and become smoke), Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into smoke), Body Control (He should have the ability to change the space and size of his logia-form to various degrees), Regeneration (Mid-High, when in Logia form he can pull himself back together from smoke no matter how many times he is dispersed), Flight (Only when dispersed as smoke), Power Nullification (The tip of his Jutte is made with Sea Prism Stone which negates the power of a Devil Fruit user), Haki (Proficient Armament and at least Rudimentary Observation Haki user), Resistance to Smoke Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements) |-|Rob Lucci=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute Mastery with Rokushiki (He has mastered all six styles of Rokushiki. Encompasses versatile combat techniques), Acrobatics, Afterimage Creation, Pseudo-Flight (Via Geppou), Statistics Amplification (Via Soru, Tekkai and Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin), Body Control and Damage Reduction (Kami-e and Tekkai), Enhanced Senses (Zoan users gain the senses of their respective animal), Limited Biological Manipulation via Seimei Kikan, Air Manipulation (Via Rankyaku and Flying Shigan), Transformation and Natural Weaponry (Ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows him to transform into a leopard and a giant leopard-human hybrid), Attack Reflection (via Tekkai: Utsugi), Minor Durability Negation (via Rokuogan), Haki (Armament and Observation user) |-|Caesar Clown=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Basic Swordsmanship, Oxygen Manipulation (Can remove oxygen in a certain area to nullify fire-based attacks or asphyxiate his opponents), Transformation, Poison Manipulation, Invisibility (Can disperse himself thin enough to be invisible), Explosion Manipulation with Gastanet, Fire Manipulation with Miok Gas, Regeneration (Mid-High, only in Logia form), Flight, Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into gas), Body Control (Is capable of altering the size and shape of his logia-form, can disperse his entire body by turning into gas), Heat Manipulation and Breath Attack with Gastille, Gas Absorption, Resistance to Gas Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements) |-|Smiley=Superhuman Speed, Poison Manipulation and Aura (Smiley produces toxic gas and is made of a mass of pure poison), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1, produced by giving a Devil Fruit to a mass of gas), Elemental Intangibility, Transformation (Can turn into an axolotl-like creature), Large Size (Type 2. 150m), Duplication and Regeneration (Low-High. Can reform himself after splitting into hundreds of different parts), Likely Enhanced Senses (Might have senses akin to those of an axolotl), Resistance to Low Temperatures (Smiley doesn't seem to be affected by Punk Hazard's cold weather) and Poison Manipulation (Is unaffected by its own body) |-|Hody Jones=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Water Manipulation (Can shot water like bullets), Adept trident wielder, Skilled with Fishman Karate, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical capabilities by consuming Energy Steroids, plus fishmen gains their natural strength and speed when underwater), Limited Regeneration (Mid-Low as he can re-grow his teeth near-instantly), Shockwave Generation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) |-|Wapol=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery (able to use a large variety of different weapons) and Creation (His Devil Fruit powers allows him to create weapons from the material he previously ate), Explosion Manipulation (With cannons) |-|Whitebeard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0 - 6.66m), Haki (At least Proficient Kenbunshoku, Advanced Busōshoku and Proficient Haōshoku Haki), Expert Bisento Wielder, Vibration Manipulation (Can create powerful shockwaves through any medium with the power of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit), Air Manipulation (Was able to casually blow out the "flames" on a magma rock. With the swing his bisento, can generate powerful air pressure with his attacks and create cyclones to blow away enemies), Water Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to create large tsunamis), Weather Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to affect the sky, bringing great storms) and Earth Manipulation (With his power he can tilt the ground), Limited Durability Negation (His vibrations can pass through the bodies of opponents, affecting them internally), Resistance to Heat (Was not bothered by the ambient heat Akainu let off in his magma form and resisted direct magma attacks, albeit with eventually fatal burn injuries) and to Ice Manipulation (His vibrations are strong enough to prevent being encased on ice), High Pain Tolerance |-|Blackbeard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki (Armament and Observation user), Flintlock pistol and Claw user, Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Black Hole Creation, Power Nullification (Can nullify the Devil Fruit abilities of others by touching them), Limited Power Absorption (Can absorb Devil Fruit abilities, but only demonstrated the power to take the ability of a dead DF user and has only shown the capacity to have two fruit abilities so far), Vibration Manipulation with Gura Gura no Mi (Absorbed Whitebeard's devil fruit, which gives the ability to generate powerful shock waves by emitting vibrations), Air Manipulation (Can use air-quakes through cracking the air and sending shock waves through the air as a result), Water Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to create large tsunamis), Weather Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to affect the sky, bringing great storms) and Earth Manipulation (With his power he can tilt the ground), Limited Durability Negation (His vibrations can pass through the opponent's body, affecting him internally), Minor Resistance to Heat Manipulation |-|Enel=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master in Bōjutsu (The Art of Using a Staff), Acrobatics, Electricity Manipulation (Ate the Goro Goro no Mi), Limited Light Manipulation (via Lightning Flash), Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into electricity), Flight (Via Logia Dispersion), Fusionism (Can merge with solid matter, like gold or wood for defense or traveling purposes), Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (High, only in logia form), Proficient Observation Haki user (With the Goro Goro no Mi in conjunction with Haki, Enel can pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him: this has extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea), Metal Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Can use the heat of electricity to melt and shape metals in weapons format), Transformation (Via Amaru), Large Size (Type 0), Body Control (Can reanimate his heart and control internal organs due to cardiac and electromagnetic waves from his brain), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in the vacuum of space), Spaceflight (With his Ark Maxim), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements), Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the heat he produces to shape the gold) |-|Nico Robin=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Strong Willpower, Vehicular Mastery, Duplication (Can create copies of her limbs in surfaces), Expert Grappler, Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing (Easily gained the trust of the straw hat pirates. She is extremely skilled at disguising herself and deceiving enemies), Possibly Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Danger intuition, born with extremely acute hearing, can enhance vision and hearing via the range of her Duplication ability), Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Acrobatics, Limited Flight (Can form wings from her limbs, but can only fly for 5 seconds), Transformation (Can change her limbs into various forms), Minor Resistance to Coma Inducement (Anyone who has their shadow stolen by Gecko Moria are sent into a two-day coma, but Robin recovered in minutes without any aid), Resistance to High and Low Temperatures (Barely fazed by the Punk Hazard's environment) |-|Ace=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Ace was shown using various weapons, including an axe and a knife. As a child, he used a long bo staff made from pipe to defeat some bandits), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Haki (Rudimentary Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki user), Fire Manipulation and Intangibility (Ate the Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body in various ways), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into fire), Regeneration (Mid-High, only in his Logia form), Body Control (He should be capable of altering the size and shape of his Logia form to some degree – similarly to Aokiji), Heat Manipulation (Able to change the heat of his fire, so that this can make green, white fire and possibly other colors), Limited Weather Manipulation (Could clear away bad weather like blizzards and make it sunny), Heat Aura (Ace's Haki had been described by Shanks and Benn Beckman to be fiery in nature, to the point that Ace’s very presence was able to stop a blizzard on an island for as long as he was there. As such, when he turned up on Drum Island, no snow fell at all on the island for an entire day), Limited Light Manipulation, Homing Attack and Minor Danmaku (Via Hotarubi), Limited Flight via propulsion, Fire Absorption, High Resistance to Extreme Heat and Fire Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements. Resisted the water boiling bath in Impel Down when he had no powers) |-|Jinbe=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Strength and speed of fishmen is increased when underwater), Animal Manipulation (Has the ability to communicate with whale sharks over very long distances), Vehicular Mastery (Masterful helmsman), Inmense Willpower, Proficient Armament and Observation Haki user, Limited Durability Negation and Shockwave Generation with Fishman Karate, Resistance to Heat Manipulation |-|Kizaru=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very high-level swordsmanship (Matched Rayleigh blow for blow in a duel for an extended period of time), Enhanced Senses (Able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began), Haki (Advanced Armament and Proficient Observation), Statistics Amplification (Can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities. He can also imbue physical objects with Busōshoku Haki), Light Manipulation (Ate the Pika Pika no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to create, control, and become light, in the elemental state it allows him to access his entire physical body genuinely becomes light and endows him with the ability to freely disperse and reform as well), Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into light), Regeneration (High, only in Logia form), Possibly Body Control (He should be capable of altering the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree, and manipulate his body's form to avoid attacks more easily), Weapon Creation (via Ama no Murakumo), Energy Projection (Can use his ability to enhance the speed of physical attacks, can fire laser-like beams, bolts or energy blasts with great destructive power or use intensely bright light to blind opponents), Danmaku (Via Yasakami no Magatama), Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (With beams), Transformation and Pseudo-Flight (Can use his ability to travel as light, does this through the Yata no Kagami technique, reflecting himself off of objects accordingly until he arrives at his desired destination), Resistance to Light Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements) |-|Akainu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Haki (Advanced Armament and Advanced Observation Haki user), Magma Manipulation (via Magu Magu no Mi), Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into magma), Regeneration (Low-High, only in his logia form), Body Control (Capable of changing the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree), Durability Negation (Can phase through bodies with ease thanks to the heat of his magma), Heat Aura (The ambient heat from his Elemental Body can swiftly vaporize steel, permanently changed half of an island's climate and set fire to the ocean), Earth Manipulation (Created volcanoes in Punk Hazard), Limited Flight via propulsion, High Resistance to Extreme Heat and Magma Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements) |-|Aokiji=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master hand-to-hand combatant, Weapon Mastery (Capable of wielding his ice as a sword or a piercing weapon), Enhanced Senses, Haki (Advanced Armament and Advanced Observation Haki user), Ice Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into Ice), Regeneration (High-Mid, only in his logia form), Body Control (Capable of manipulating the size and shape of his logia-form, one time he opened a hole in his torso that allowed an attack to pass through harmlessly, and he can alter the temperature of his body), Weapon Creation (via Ice Saber), Cold Aura, Weather Manipulation (Created a rain of eternal snow in Punk Hazard), Limited Durability Negation and Corrosion Inducement (via frost-bite and freezing), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements) |-|Usopp=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Mainly fights with the various gadgets and gears he has acquired or created over the years. He is a very accomplished and extremely skilled sniper), Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing (Is an adept liar, which can be useful in certain situations. Although many of his lies are outrageous, they've been shown to be a useful distraction at times; especially against gullible opponents. At times, it even succeeds as a deterrence albeit for a short period of time until his enemies figure out his bluff. He often incorporates his bluffs into his arsenal with mixed results), Minor Status Effect Inducement (Via Egg Star and Tabasco Star), Enhanced Sight (Via goggles), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Star), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Star), Limited Sound Manipulation (Via his chalkboard), Explosion Manipulation (Via Gunpowder Star), Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Acrobatics, Surface Scaling (Via the Octopakutsu), Impact Absorption, Shockwave Generation, Minor Durability Negation and Attack Reflection (Via an Impact Dial), Limited Light Manipulation (Via Flash Dial), Gas Manipulation (Via Flavor Dial, can store smells and aromas, along with other types of gas, such as explosive and flammable ones), Preparation (With enough preparation he can make good strategies), Organic Manipulation (Via Oil Star and Sticky Star), His creations and engagements guarantee him: Plant Manipulation(via Pop Green seeds), Sleep Manipulation (Via Hissatsu Bakusui-Bosh), Fragrance Manipulation (Via Pop Green Rafflesia), Resistance to High and Low Temperatures (Barely fazed by Punk Hazard's environment) |-|Nami=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense changes in the weather), Genius Intelligence, High Staff Proficiency, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Technomagic (via Clima-Tact), Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation (She can spawn mirages of herself), Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can create rain and fog), Electricity Manipulation (Can create lightning bolts), Heat Manipulation (Can create hot air), Cold Manipulation (Can create cool air), Vehicular Mastery, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Invisibility (via Mirage Tempo), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers out of sea clouds), Cloud Manipulation (Can use sea clouds to attack enemies and create roads capable of supporting a boat), Chain Manipulation and Intangibility (via Black Ball: Raiun Rod), Homing Attack, Snow Manipulation (via Snow Cloud) |-|Sanji=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Accelerated Development (Battle; physical stats), Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Proficient knives and likely sword user), Minor Biological Manipulation (Via Parage Shoot. Can change the anatomy of a human face with perfection), Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Heat and Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Limited Durability Negation with Diable Jambe, Rage Power, Proficient Observation and Inept Armament Haki user, able to withstand high water pressure, able to run underwater with Blue Walk, Pseudo Flight with Sky Walk, Resistance to Fire Manipulation |-|Franky=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Boxer and Proficient Grappler, Cyborgization (Has altered his body with cybernetic functions to a great extent. The front of his body is built out of steel), Genius Intelligence (An extremely able shipwright and carpenter. Made himself a cyborg), Hair Manipulation (Can use his sideburns as projectiles), Transformation (Franky Kentaurus, unknown if he's still able to do this), Weapon Mastery (Proficient nunchucks user and marksman, has a vast weapon arsenal within his body), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs from his mouth), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical strength by using cola as fuel), Air Manipulation (Can fire powerful air blasts), Has built - in artillery Explosion Manipulation (Can fire rockets and cannonballs from his arms), Preparation (Given time and prep he can upgrade his body with varying features), Enhanced Hearing, Vehicular Mastery, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can shoot laser beams that explode upon contact and can instantly melt steel or generate light from his chest), Resistance to Gas Manipulation and Fire Manipulation with Franky Shogun |-|Brook=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman (Specializes in fencing), Water Walking, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7), Soul Manipulation and Resurrection (Ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to come back to life and allows the user to access other soul-based abilities), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Sleep Manipulation (Via Nemuriuta: Flanc), Self-Healing (Can recovered himself when he drinks milk), Possibly Willpower Manipulation when playing music (Uses music to inspire cultists to fight for themselves), Astral Projection (Can separate his soul to move individually of his body), Regeneration (likely Mid, can survive with his head cut off and reattach it and other body parts), Ice Manipulation (Able to freeze objects and people by channeling the power of his soul through his sword Solid, the "Freezing Sword"), Spiritual Awareness, Air Manipulation (Can generate wind blades with sword slashes and thrusts, can also use this in conjunction with his freezing ability), Durability Negation (Can freeze the blood flow of opponents, affecting them internally. Can hit the soul), Broadway Force, Mind Manipulation when playing music (Able to hypnotize people with music: forcing them to sleep, create illusions in their minds, etc.), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Due to not having flesh. He also covered himself in lightning to attack Oars without showing major damage) |-|Zoro=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superb Swordsmanship, Exceptional Willpower, Proficient Armament and Rudimentary Observation Haki user, Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Battle and training; physical stats), Air Manipulation (He can throw his slash for a ranged attack or even produce a cutting whirlwind), Extrasensory Perception (He's able to sense the "Breath of All Things". Whilst in this state, he can perceive things, his instincts are elevated and he can understand everything that's going on around him with clarity. Can sense curses within swords), Acrobatics, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Illusion Creation and Aura (Via Asura), Body Control (Can increase the muscles in his arms at will), Statistics Amplification (Via increasing the muscle mass of his arms to briefly enhance his strength and Asura, which triples his attacking power), Minor Analytical Prediction, Minor Fire Manipulation (Via Flying Dragon: Blaze), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (He was able to overcome a cursed sword only by using his own luck, the same cursed sword that bring bad things and mysterious deaths to the people who carry it), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the flames engulfing him), as well as Cold Temperatures, Pain Manipulation (Has an extremely high pain tolerance, able to withstand extensive beatings, impalements, as well as took on all of the pain and fatigue Luffy endured during the entirety of Thriller Bark despite being severely injured himself... and remains conscious and standing), Minor Resistance to Sleep Manipulation |-|Luffy=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Instincts), Elasticity and Body Control (Via Gomu-Gomu no mi), Limited Attack Reflection (Only on physical objects), Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Battle and with sheer motivation; abilities and physical stats), Enormous Willpower (Enough to take in 100 shadows into his body without passing out when 2-3 is considered the limit for normal people), Minor Rage Power, Social Influencing (Stated to have the ability to gain allies wherever he goes, turned the man-hating woman Boa Hancock into loving him and gained allies on former enemies), Regeneration (Low, capable of recovering from life-threatening injuries in mere hours while supplementing his body with meat wounds completely piercing his torso, or regrow a lost tooth by drinking milk. Can otherwise recover from said injuries within a couple of days), can turn off his mind, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Limited Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with beings made of pure electricity), Statistics Amplification (Via Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd), Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation (Via Gear 3rd), Limited Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Durability Negation (Via Red Hawk)), Proficient Observation, Armament and Conqueror's Haki user, Resistance to Blunt Force Trauma (Due to being rubber), Fire Manipulation, High Temperatures, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Cold Temperatures and Corrosion Inducement Attack Potency: Country level (Sengoku and Garp stated that Patrick was an equal to the likes of Roger and Whitebeard back at his prime. He recovered his prime power after gaining the powers of a vampire and reacquiring his youth. He's able to summon Whitebeard to aid him in battle) Speed: Relativistic+ (Should've been on par with Whitebeard), some of his summons have Speed of Light attack-speed (Can summon Borsalino and Franky) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level (Took attacks from Luffy, who clashed with Whitebeard. Said to be on Whitebeard's level when he was at his prime) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range due to sheer size and with the use of his umbrella, varies with summons up to tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: An umbrella used as a sword. His creations have variable equipment depending on who he summons. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. His creations act like the real persons would and act accordingly, not working as a team or even possibly turning against Redfield. Possibly weak to sunlight as he's seen covering himself with his umbrella at the end of the game. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Summoning: By writing on leafs with a special pen named Pato, Redfield can create copies of people. These copies have greater power than the originals, as seen when Rob Lucci admitted that Redfield gave him power to fight Luffy. Redfield can even create islands as large as Arabasta with his powers. ** Note: To see the full list of techniques his summonings can perform, check the following profiles: *** Monkey D. Luffy: Up to Dressrosa Saga minus those powers that come from Gear 4th, Thor Elephant Gun and Eagle Bazooka. *** Roronoa Zoro: Up to Dressrosa Saga. *** Nami: Up to Dressrosa Saga. *** Usopp: Up to Dressrosa Saga minus Haki. *** Sanji: Up to Dressrosa Saga. *** Tony Tony Chopper: Up to Dressrosa Saga. *** Nico Robin: Up to Dressrosa Saga minus Mil Fleur: Kochoran. *** Franky: Up to Dressrosa Saga. *** Brook: Up to Dressrosa Saga. *** Jinbe *** Wapol *** Crocodile: Up to Marineford arc. *** Enel *** Rob Lucci: Pre-Timeskip version. *** Portgas D. Ace *** Whitebeard *** Blackbeard: Pre-Timeskip version. *** Hody Jones *** Caesar Clown *** Smiley *** Smoker *** Aokiji *** Kizaru *** Akainu * Batto Batto no Mi: Model Vampire: Also named Bat Bat Fruit: Model Vampire. This fruit grants to its user the ability to transform into a vampire or a human-vampire hybrid. This is one of the rarest Mythological Zoan fruits, and just like most of these fruits, added to its ability to transform it grants new powers: ** Life-Force Absorption: By drinking blood, Redfield can suck on the life-force of his victim, stealing its youth and taking it to himself. This is what he did to Yadoya to regain the strength he had at his prime. ** Age Manipulation: By touching his opponent, Redfield can age it to the point where it becomes feeble and frail as seen when he aged Luffy to the point where he initially couldn't walk properly. Note: Patrick is the antagonist from the videogame One Piece: Unlimited World Red and as such he's non-canon to the main timeline of the story. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Julius Novachrono (Black Clover) Julius' Profile (Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Age Users Category:Immortals Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sand Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Afterimage Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Geniuses Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Heat Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Water Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Animal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Organic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Rage Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Hair Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Willpower Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Characters Category:Vampires